Chi Power!
Chi Power! is the third episode of Power Rangers Thunder Star. It the second part in the prologue, the first appearance of Sailor Queen, Who is Lord Zedd's arch-enemy, the Thunder Rods and the Thunder Bazooka. Synopsis While Trent learns to take the responsibility to lead the team, Harry and Kathy must comfort a young boy after his parents gets kidnapped by losing a bet to Zedd's newest monster. Plot The episode starts of with a recap of the last two episodes. Thomas and the Rangers talk about where the Thunder Gems might be, Trent's convinced Zedd must think they have them, and the others agree. Thomas disagree, because the Gems has been missing for 15 years, and tells Trent he must take the responsibility as the leader. Outside of the store, Harry and Kathy comforted a 8-year-old child named Dylan Adams, he told them his parents were kidnapped by a monster. Harry asked Kathy if they could take them to the warehouse, but Kathy slaps him and says it's a bad idea taking him there. Seconds later, they were attacked by the Z-Patrol, they were able to defeat them, but a weird looking human appears from the smoke, Kathy almost recognizes her. (Yes, it's a she.) She reveals herself as the Sailor Queen. Harry told Kathy to get herself, (And the Child.) to safety, she ran off with the child, while Harry fights her, but gets knocked out by her. Meanwhile, Trent is still wondering why he should lead the others, Thomas tells him as the oldest, (It'll be reveled in The Secret.) he has to have the other's backs and never leave them behind. Rufus and Bryan interrupts their conversation, telling them that Harry's missing, They went, except for Thomas. (He had to make sure Alan isn't getting into any trouble.) Zedd was both surprised and furious that his rival has return, Sailor Queen wants him to join her side to both destroy the Rangers and get the Thunder Gems but refuses. Harry, Bryan, and Rufus meets up with Kathy and Dylan and explains to them what happened. Dylan told them his parents got kidnapped after they lost a bet to you-know-who, the team then spreads out to find Harry. Bryan and Rufus looked in the ally, but the got nothing. Kathy and Dylan search in the forest, but didn't found him. Trent explored in the beach, and he found him unconscious. Harry tells him to get out, but it was too late, Trent gets shocked by a monster named Z-Purse, he later get's a black eye. Thomas discovered how she's doing it: with a weapon called the Thunder Rods. He tried to upload the information to his computer, but Alan burns it. Trent gets beaten' up by Z-Purse, but was saved by the others. Harry asked Trent why didn't he leave him, he said he can't leave them behind, like what happened 15 years ago. Dylan vanishes from site, along with the monster. Z-Purse Ties Dylan up to a tree, with his parents and was about to kill him, but the Rangers saved them and ran to safety, then they morph, then fights it. Z-Purse uses the Thunder Rods, to shock them, after the four started feeling doubt, Trent suggested a plan to snatch the Rods, Harry successfully grabs them and the Rangers uses their powers to defeat it. During the fight, Sailor Queen is seen eating a person's arm. Thomas gives the others a canon called the Thunder Bazooka The Rangers blast it and successfully destroyed Z-Purse. After the battle, Zedd was thinking about reconsidering the deal, Sailor Queen walks in to see if he's in, and he is. The Rangers are seen playing football, then Dylan and his parents, Caleb and Maya thanks them for saving them and joins in, as the screen fades to black. Characters Main *Trent McGrath/Red Thunder Star Ranger *Harry McGrath/Green Thunder Star Ranger *Bryan McGrath/Blue Thunder Star Ranger *Rufus McGrath/Yellow Thunder Star Ranger *Kathy McGrath/Pink Thunder Star Ranger *Thomas McGrath *Alan *Lord Zedd Recunning *Z-Patrol Introductions *Sailor Queen One Time Characters *Dylan Adams *Caleb Adams *Maya Adams Monster of the week *Z-Purse Trivia *This episode's title is similar to It's Ch'i Power!! See Also It's Ch'i Power!! - Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger (battle footage only) Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Thunder Star Category:RB-Man